


Венеция/Venice

by ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: После Войны Дракона Амон и Акира отправляются в путешествие.





	Венеция/Venice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airelinna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/gifts).



Над Лидо поднимается луна, бросает на воду мерцающую дорожку света, трогает серебром бока гондол у причала. Теплым перламутром светится монументальная Санта-Мария-делла-Салюте, отделенная от них темной гладью лагуны. За спиной Дворец дожей и сияющий нездешней красотой собор Святого Марка, и дальше — вся Венеция с ее мостами, узкими улочками и парадными каналами, уютными площадями, набережными, ресторанчиками.

Ночью здесь непривычно тихо.

От воды тянет прохладой, и Акира плотнее кутается в кофту. Амон замечает движение, притягивает ее чуть ближе, обнимает крепко. Становится тепло и спокойно.

— Котаро... — он замирает. Она редко называет его по имени, но иногда никак иначе не выходит, и он знает, что такие моменты — особенные. — Тебе не кажется, будто мы оказались на картине?

Слишком уж этот вид похож на изображение с открытки.

Она чувствует низкую вибрацию в его груди — он смеётся едва слышно.

— Так вот в чем дело! — говорит Амон, и его голос снова резонирует в её собственной грудной клетке, по телу пробегают мурашки. — А я думаю: что мне все время здесь не дает покоя?!

Акира улыбается.

В первый день они вышли из отеля рано утром и отправились к площади Святого Марка. Карта почему-то не спасала, и они блуждали по лабиринту кривых улиц, пока одна из них не вывела прямо к Часовой башне с крылатым львом.

Сан-Марко встретил их тишиной и утренней прохладой. Они просто бродили по площади, наслаждаясь странной гармонией этого места: стройность и простота зданий Прокураций словно оттеняла фантастические, нереальные черты собора Святого Марка, будто занесенного сюда из другого мира.

Потом пили кофе в ресторанчике с видом на море и гуляли по городу: маски смотрели на них отовсюду пустыми глазами, в витринах переливались всеми цветами украшения из муранского стекла, а тесные закоулки манили неизвестностью. Они, конечно, сворачивали туда из любопытства и неизменно выходили к темной воде, поражались своей наивности — здесь все пути приводят к каналу — и шли обратно. Пока речной трамвайчик вез их по Большому каналу, Акира пересказывала Амону все, что успела прочесть по дороге сюда, о знаменитых палаццо, храмах и музеях. Он слушал внимательно, иногда задавал вопросы, на которые у неё самой не было ответов. Правда, виду она не подавала.  
Всё это похоже на свадебное путешествие — словно они поехали посмотреть на что-то прекрасное, чтобы оно сплелось с их счастьем, и этот месяц стал бы тем сокровищем, к которому можно обратиться в трудную минуту.

На самом деле все не так. Они не говорят об этом, просто знают, что их поездка больше похожа на бегство. Бегство от привычной жизни, которая перевернулась с ног на голову, от людей, которые не могут смотреть на них по-прежнему, от косых взглядов и неразрешенных проблем. От самих себя.

Первые несколько дней в Италии Акира не расставалась с куинке — они ждали опасности откуда угодно. Но сколько бы гулей ни было в этих краях, за неделю они так и не объявились, и беспокойство понемногу улеглось. Амон убедил её, что Доджима всегда с ним (Акиру каждый раз пробирает холодок, когда он говорит так о своём кагуне), и он сможет защитить их обоих. Акире не слишком хотелось доверять свою безопасность пусть даже Амону, но настоящих аргументов против у нее не нашлось.

Каждое утро они начинают одинаково — с кофе и свежего морского ветра, а потом присоединяются к толпам таких же туристов — и ходят, разглядывают, удивляются. Будто и вправду приехали любоваться достопримечательностями.

И все продолжается: древние храмы, цветные, будто игрушечные, домики, стеклянные цветы, рыбацкие лодки, кошки, каналы, мосты всех видов и размеров, статуи святых в нишах, смешение языков. А потом еще: музеи, парадные интерьеры, тихие парки и набережные. Словно в калейдоскопе складываются удивительные орнаменты из осколков прошлого: из тусклого золота и цветного стекла, мрамора и порфира, алебастра и яшмы, малахита и перламутра.

Кажется, что прежде лишь красота и богатство царствовали здесь, но Акира читала и другое. И все чаще она замечает узкие, едва освещенные каналы и глухие улочки, места, откуда веет сыростью и предательством. Ей делается неуютно среди праздничного великолепия Венеции. Маски — с развалов сувениров и из-за витрин ювелирных лавок — смотрят одинаково зловеще. Они напоминают о темных временах, когда любой прохожий, скрывающийся в тени или любезно приветствующий тебя, мог оказаться тайным осведомителем властей.

Люди прятали лица за масками, чтобы уберечься от клеветы, доносов и мести, или чтобы неузнанными донести, оклеветать и отомстить. Маски давали им свободу, пока государство держало железной рукой. Оказаться в самой страшной тюрьме Венеции — прямо во Дворце дожей — мог любой: чей-то личный враг, соперник за руку богатой наследницы или за место в Сенате, слишком смелый шутник или просто оказавшийся не в то время не в том месте.

Пока речной трамвайчик везет их через лагуну, Акира думает: люди носили маски, совсем как гули в недавнем прошлом, и с теми же целями — уничтожить соседа или защитить себя. Да, теперь она знает, что не все гули — убийцы и враги людей. И значит... где она, та принципиальная разница между двумя видами?

А если ее нет, то должна ли Акира признать, что все, кого она любила и уважала всю жизнь, ошибались, были вовсе не щитом между людьми и их убийцами? Кем тогда? Слепыми орудиями Вашу?

Все внутри нее против этого, она знает, просто знает, что это не так, не должно быть так. Ведь они спасли тысячи жизней — это в самом деле правда. Но правда и то, что они уничтожали всех гулей без разбору, убивали и тех, кто пошел против своей природы ради любви к людям, и этим невольно давали знак другим гулям, что мирный путь для них закрыт.

 

Вчера они вышли неожиданно для самих себя к крохотной площади слева от Сан-Марко и остановились, чтобы разглядеть старинные фигуры львов из порфира и каменное сплетение цветов на фасаде собора. Тут же возникла из ниоткуда стайка галдящих девочек: они бегали, смеялись... Потом их позвала женщина — должно быть, учительница — они собрались в центре, у колодца, и запели. Нежные, как дуновение ветра, голоса пели «Ave Maria, gratia plena»... Казалось, что звуки рождаются сами собой из солнечного света и соленого воздуха — так трудно было поверить, что земные существа способны создать столь совершенную красоту. Само время замерло, и все другие звуки исчезли.

«...ora pro nobis, nobis peccatoribus nunc et in hora mortis nostrae...»

Акира взглянула на Амона — он был где-то далеко, с ангельскими голосами, обращенными к Деве. Акира стиснула его руку крепко, будто это помогло бы ей прямо сквозь кожу ощутить его чувства, услышать его мысли. Будто она могла понять, поверить в то, во что верил он.

Акира смотрит на отражение домов в воде — волны преображают их в цветные пятна, создают абстрактные композиции.

— О чем ты думал тогда? — спрашивает она Амона и встречает непонимающий взгляд. — Вчера, когда дети пели «Аве Мария», о чем ты думал?

— Ааа... — вопрос, кажется, смущает Амона. Он говорит будто нехотя, через силу. — Это, наверное, глупо...

— Ничего, я переживу.

Амон вздыхает.

— Мне представилось, что вокруг только каменная пустыня и нет никого и ничего — ни растения, ни животного, даже облаков нет — все пусто. И я знаю одно: что мой hora mortis* уже пришел, что человек, которым я был, мертв, а то, что я теперь, не смеет просить ни о чем, не смеет ждать милосердия. Но может быть, эти дети... их голоса...

Он обрывает сам себя и смотрит, как перекатываются волны, Акира чувствует, как где-то глубоко внутри каждое его слово оставляет саднящую царапину, ее злит это.

— Ха, чудовище ждет, что безгрешные души случайно вымолят для него немного милосердия у Святой Девы! — бросает она ему. Акира хочет задеть его сейчас, хочет, чтобы он понял, как глупо это звучит. — Вероятно, сама Она пройдет мимо страдания, если дети не упросят.

— Акира, не надо так... — он опускает голову, нервно трет запястье, обвитое темными лентами поврежденной кожи.

— Не говори мне про чудовищ, я не знакома ни с одним, — Акира накрывает ладонью уродливые следы на его руке, похожие на клеймо проклятого. А потом привлекает его к себе и целует крепко-крепко, пока губы не начинают гореть. Кажется, что поцелуй отдает горечью.

«Если твой Бог существует, он не посмеет отвергнуть тебя. Вот во что верю я.»

Они гуляют по тихим улицам Лидо до старинного кладбища, сидят на пляже, слушая шум набегающих волн, и снова возвращаются в Венецию. Солнце растворяется в вечерней дымке так, что его нежно-розовое сияние становится почти осязаемым, а домики кажутся частью декорации романтического спектакля. Амон опирается на металлические леера везущего их кораблика и смотрит куда-то вдаль — дальше набережной и того вида Венеции, в реальность которого она все еще не может поверить.

Он замечает на себе ее взгляд.

— Здесь столько красоты, так спокойно. Столько мира, что в меня, кажется, не помещается, — говорит он с задумчивой, извиняющейся улыбкой.

— Хочешь остаться?

— Скорее убежать, — Амон смеется, но радости в его смехе не слышно.

Акира почему-то знает, что это только отчасти шутка.

Они всегда бежали, спешили вперед — стать лучшими, спасти людей, наказать убийцу. А теперь остановились в растерянности, потеряли направление. И попали туда, где время замерло, в город, застывший между веками, превратившийся в памятник самому себе. Город, что все еще видит в зеркале адриатических вод прекрасное отражение себя прежнего, не замечая, что его время уходит бесследно.

Что, если и мы тоже застрянем навсегда в безвременье?

Внутри будто что-то щелкает, встает на свое место последняя часть головоломки. Это чувство приходит прежде, чем Акира успевает осознать суть своего открытия, и следующие несколько минут она стоит, вцепившись в поручни, пока кораблик медленно причаливает. Сердце стучит слишком громко, Акира хочет вырваться на свободу, побежать.

Как только им позволяют вернуться на твердую землю, она хватает Амона за руку и тянет за собой.

— Идем, — говорит она на ходу.

— Куда?

— Нам надо вернуться.

— Куда вернуться? Акира, да о чем ты? — он все-таки останавливается и разворачивает ее лицом к себе.

— Домой. Мы должны вернуться, — говорит она.

Амон смотрит на нее удивленно и не находит слов. Да, Акира помнит, что заставило их уехать из Токио, помнит чувство, будто стала чужой, лишней там. Будто старый родительский дом выгорел дотла, а на пепелище собрались незнакомцы, которые подбирают уцелевшие вещи и рассуждают, как лучше все восстановить, смотрят на нее с подозрением. Поэтому она ушла. Это не ее место, не ее дом.

Тогда ее душило чувство потери. За прошедшие пару месяцев она понемногу задвигала его на второй план, оно отступало, но никуда не уходило. И теперь, теперь ей кажется, все встает на свои — правильные — места. Она берет Амона за руки, говорит с неожиданной для себя самой убежденностью:

— Мы не можем, просто не можем — отказаться от борьбы, стоять на месте. Все равно что смерть при жизни. Негодяи, которые довели все до катастрофы, продолжат сидеть в своих кабинетах. Меня так и будет воротить от половины рож в Токио — что людей, что гулей — с которыми надо мило здороваться теперь. Другие так и будут смотреть на нас с отвращением — ладно бы на меня, но они не смеют так же относиться к тебе. Третьим мне самой тяжело взглянуть в глаза. Но там же остаются и те, кто честно делает свое дело и кому нужна помощь. Те, кто может понять. Те, кого нельзя терять. Там наше место, — откуда бы ни пришли к ней эти слова, она знает, что права.

Выражение лица Амона почти не меняется, и ей уже кажется, что сейчас он замкнется в себе, чтобы не спорить, а потом скажет, что все не так. Но... взгляд теплеет, а потом он смеется громко, в голос. Акира и не помнит, когда слышала этот звук в последний раз.

— И давно ты это решила? — спрашивает он, отсмеявшись.

— Только что.

— Ты уверена?

— Абсолютно.

— Ты никогда не сомневаешься?

— Сомневаюсь, конечно, — ответила очень серьезно. — Какую помаду выбрать и какой куинке будет эффективнее сегодня. Всегда сомневаюсь.

Амон смеется.

— Так ты согласен? — спрашивает Акира.

— С тобой сложно спорить.

— А ты хочешь поспорить?

— Нет. Мы возвращаемся. Только... давай останемся еще на день.

Они стоят посреди улицы, и ее пальцы вплетаются в его волосы, пока он целует ее. Люди обходят их с разных сторон. Интересно, могут их оштрафовать за это? Все равно.

 

У них будет еще целый день, когда никто им не помешает.


End file.
